Sweet Treats
by Man of Wrath
Summary: Trunks has been beaten down by Androids his entire life. That wasn't new to him. What WAS new, was the extra step this new model took when it got ahold of him. Warning: Sexual Content (One-Shot)


A/N: So, I got bored on a rainy day and scratched this out. The overall plot doesn't make much sense, and it's not supposed to! It's smut (one of the few I've written), so just try to enjoy and review :) (Oh, and in case I wasn't clear. This is in the future timeline.)

XXX

A fist crashed into Trunks jaw, sending the Super Saiyan crashing through a skyscraper and into West City's streets. Thankfully, the son of Vegeta didn't need to worry about collateral damage. The Metropolis had already been evacuated when the threat reared its… rather cute face.

Now, he could tear this city apart in this fight without restraint.

The super saiyan sat up on the car he landed on, the vehicle nearly flattened in his impact. His emerald eyes glared dangerously at the pink monster who landed softly on a car across from him, cocky smirk on her face.

"#21…" he growled the Android's name in fury.

#21 tilted her head, her red and black eyes locked onto the saiyan across from her, "Awww, you mad?" She asked, hopping off the vehicle and onto the road. She took slow steps in walking towards Trunks, knowing there wasn't much he could do to harm her. She outclassed his super saiyan form from everything to strength, to speed, to raw power. And by a very wide margin. And if that wasn't enough... she could regenerate, "I thought we were having fun... but then again, who likes losing?" she shrugged. Her long white hair and pink tail swayed in the wind.

Trunks cursed his luck. He thought he was rid of all of Dr. Gero's creations. But they just kept coming back to haunt him. This particular Android made a name for herself by going on a mass _eating_ spree.

She'd turn her targets; innocent people, into various sweets (cookies, candy, cupcakes) that she'd ravenously devour. If that wasn't frightening enough... her hunger never seemed to end.

When he stepped up to stop her, being the only one who had a chance, she became hellbent on devouring him as well.

She stopped but a yards length away from him, raising her index finger, "Whelp, it's snack time," #21 said, a pink star of ki forming at the tip of her finger. She smiled, "I sure hope you taste as good as you look." she winked as she prepared to fire.

Trunks' emerald eyes narrowed. He wasn't gonna die now. He promised his mother and Mai he wouldn't. He grit his teeth and shot at the pink Android, kicking her up in the chin before she could fire the beam. He filled his hands with yellow ki and fired a volley of blasts up at the Android.

He fired, and fired, and fired until the skies were filled with nothing but smoke.

Trunks ceased fire, breathing heavily as he checked the skies, waiting for the smoke to clear.

"You big dummy,"

Trunks eyes widened at the voice that came from right behind him.

#21 was turned, back to him, "what, did you think you'd just get lucky?" she giggled before smacking the saiyan in the face with her tail, knocking him out of super-saiyan and sending him flying through the air at mach speed.

Trunks didn't know how far he flew or where he was exactly, the impact of #21's tail dazing him on impact. Once the blur to his vision went away, he noticed he was laying out in a grassy field some miles outside of the city limits, similar to the area he killed Cell. His black tank top and gray sweats were torn, showing the wear of battle. His shoulder length lavender hair, that he normally kept tied back, lay freely around his head.

When he tried to sit up,

"SURPRISE!"

#21 dropped from the sky and slammed her knee down on Trunks stomach, knocking the wind from his body.

The pink android kept her knee on the saiyan's stomach, keeping him down on the ground. She sighed as she gave Trunks a mocking smile, "So sad. You try so hard, and got, well, not _that_ far, so in the end, I guess it really _doesn't_ matter."

"Fuck you Android!" Trunks shouted in rage. If he had the energy, he would've transformed back into a super saiyan.

#21 grinned and took this as an opportunity to pin Trunks wrists to his sides, effectively restraining all movement.

The saiyan tried to move, get up, but she wouldn't let him.

"L-Let me...go!" He ordered.

#21 continued to grin at him, "Make me."

With a final struggle in protest, he gave up.

Android #21 continued to hold Trunks down, her red eyes looking into his dark blue ones.

Trunks blushed as he turned his head to the side, trying to avoid her gaze, "Wh...why are you staring at me?" he asked.

This seemed to catch her by surprise. She thought for a moment, "Hmmm, why _am_ I staring at you?" She asked herself before she smirked, "Maybe it's because… you're cute!"

The saiyan's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "Wh...What?"

"Yup." #21 said with a smile, "I'm looking at you... because you're _cute_."

This caused Trunks face to turn almost completely red. 'You've gotta be kidding me...' he thought.

Amused by Trunks meek attitude, #21 leaned in, her face inches from his, "What's wrong? Am I making you… _nervous_?" she said, mouth just a hair away from his own.

Trunks could smell the sweets that laced #21's breath. Normally, the smell would be welcoming, appetizing even. But the fact that those sweets were actually _people_ at one point, made Trunks sick to his stomach.

With his breathing getting heavier, Trunks quickly spoke up, "As a matter of fact, yeah, you're making me nervous!"

#21's hand squished the sides of Trunks face. She leaned her face down, eyes half lidded and a smug smile on her face. The tips of their noses were now touching. With #21's long white hair curtaining the sides of Trunks head, the saiyan was now completely engulfed in her presence.

She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Well then, let's get you comfortable, shall we?"

The lavender haired warrior grunted as #21's lips found their way to his earlobe, nibbling on the soft flesh as she used her chin to force Trunks head to the side, allowing herself more access.

Trunks brow furrowed in anger, 'This cannot be happening to me!' he inwardly screamed. He could feel the Android/Majin hybrid grinding her crotch against his as her warm tongue traveled from his ear to his jugular.

He couldn't put up any resistance. She had him completely pinned.

"Please stop." the saiyan begged. He was committed to Mai. Surely that wouldn't matter to the monster on top of him, but he had to try. Especially now that he could feel his… sleeping dragon awakening. "I have a girlfriend." he cursed himself for such a pathetic defense.

#21 stopped sucking on his neck, leaving hickey marks as she smiled in Trunks face, "That means… what to me exactly?" she asked. She brought Trunks arms from above his head, and down to his sides, still pinning him by the wrists. Now she was effectively straddling him. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her ass through her baggy pants.

The Android got excited. "Oooh, see, looks like you are getting into this!" she told Trunks as she used her tail to tickle his nose.

"That's not how it works!" he ground out with a red face.

#21 rolled her eyes as she used her tail to unzip her top, letting it fall off and to the side.

What lay before the saiyans eyes were two perky D-cups, soft in the mounds yet hard at the nipples. #21 gave a sultry roll of her shoulders to give her tits sway.

As much as he didn't like it mentally, physically Trunks was still a young man. Loyal to Mai or not, like every healthy young man, he loved the sight of a good pair. His mouth watered as he gazed at the Majin girls tits, only encouraging #21's smug expression.

She leaned into Trunks face, deliberately pressing her tits to his chest, "I'm gonna let go of your hands," she said, " _attack me, and see what happens."_ she whispered into his ear, giving the shell a quick hard _bite_ as a hint.

The saiyan looked down, left eye twitching as he nodded.

"Good!" #21 said happily as she took her hands from Trunks wrists and slid them under his black tank-top, pulling the ruined shirt off. She eyed the saiyan with a lustful hunger. She bit her bottom lip before aggressively crashing her lips to his.

Trunks stomach fluttered as he felt the tickle of her long tongue lick the roof of his mouth. Her kiss tasted like chocolate cupcakes… as expected. Her warm lips moved rhythmically against his, the feeling… good, Trunks admitted, her lips marshmallow soft.

#21 suddenly broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two, "Now, let's see what _good's_ your carrying," her hand slowly snaked into his pants, her eyes widening in a mix of surprise and glee as she got a feel for just how big his length was. He was easily sitting at around 10 inches, the thickness that of a banana.

The Android could hardly contain her excitement, becoming as giddy as a child in a toy store, "Oooh this is gonna be so yummy!" she used her tail to remove her own pants as she used her free hand to remove Trunks sweats.

The saiyan's face scrunched up as he tried to look away from #21's bare crotch. It was shaved and pink just like the rest of her body. #21 herself got a good look at the hardened beast resting in her fingers. It was tan in color with a light bulbous head at the tip. She placed a finger to her chin as she thought out loud, "It reminds me of a butterscotch lollipop." she said as she nearly drooled, her mouth closing the distance to his member.

Her pink tongue flicked the tip of his cock, ensuring it was as hard as could be. Feeling particularly eager, her mouth engulfed his head, her tongue tip rubbing the sweet spot directly under the head. Trunks groaned out and breathed heavily as #21's head bobbed up and down, light sucking sounds filling the saiyans ears. She took it a step further by prodding her tongue against his piss-slit.

The Majin girls red eyes looked up to Trunks, before she winked at him. Her mouth went all the way down from the tip of his dick, to the base of his cock. Trunks could feel the pressured yet warm inside of her throat surrounding his dick. The ribbed roof of her mouth, the soft, wet, and slick feel of her tongue in tandem, admittedly, felt amazing. The motions she performed were better than anything Mai had done on him.

Trunks groaned and gasped as a lewd 'slurp' came from #21, the majin pulling her mouth from Trunks member. A trail of saliva still connected from her lips to his cock tip.

"You enjoy that?" She asked him, her hand lightly stroking him.

Trunks blushed, "Maybe." he tried to say with a pathetic grunt.

#21 snickered as she straddled Trunks once again, grabbing his cock near the base in a vice like grip. "Well, I dunno about you, but _I'm_ gonna love this!" She rubbed his dick against her warm, wet, dripping womanhood.

Once again Trunks groaned out, #21 slipping his meat inside of her. The Android bit her lip and squealed as she took in every inch of Trunks member, adding in a circular motion as she slowly penetrated herself with his length. Her warm, almost hot walls engulfed him all the way down to the base of his purple pubic hairs.

The saiyan wouldn't admit it, never in a million years, but he enjoyed the soft, wet, velvety walls wrapped around his manhood. Her insides were hot, but not to an uncomfortable degree. He gave a slight hiss as he simply closed his eyes, and imagined it was Mai he was doing this with.

Within' a few seconds, the Majin was already pounding herself up and down on Trunks length, sighing and moaning as she did. Her eyes closed and back arched as the saiyan's cock rubbed against her G-spot, the sensation sending currents of pleasure coursing through her body.

One of her eyes peeked open as she felt two hands wrap around her waist. She gave a satisfied grin as she saw it was Trunks, eyes closed and blush staining his face as he finally gave into her.

"Told ya _sooooo_ ~" she sang melodically as she grinded harder against him, Trunks grunting as he bucked up his hips to meet her mid thrust,

This caused #21 to cry out and grab handfuls of the grass around her. Subconsciously, her tail slithered around Trunks throat, squeezing like a snake constricting its prey.

The saiyan's blue eyes shot open, "AAAACK! #21! I… I c-c-can't b-breath!" Trunks croaked out, face turning blue as he clawed at #21's tail.

She looked down at him, blushing as she noticed she'd gotten a bit carried away. She passed Trunks a satisfied grin. The Android loosened her grip around his neck, just a bit to give him air, before using her tail to bring Trunks face up to breast level with her.

Trunks mouth was just inches away from #21's tits, the Android wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing his face into her soft boobs, "You know what to do." she cooed as she continued riding him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sighing, the saiyan brought #21's left breast into his mouth, sucking on the fleshy mound like he was a newborn baby.

This brought forth a whole new wave of pleasure to the Majin, who cried out as she pounded herself harder on the saiyan, the sound of clapping flesh echoing throughout the area.

As #21's walls clenched tighter around his member, bringing forth a new tide of pleasure to Trunks body, a sort of… primal instinct took over him. His saiyan instincts spoke to him, and they demanded dominance. A golden aura flashed around his body as he transformed back into a super saiyan.

The majin screamed in pleasure as Trunks grew an extra inch inside of her. At this point, her tongue flapped out of her mouth like a sweating dog as Trunks took over, forcing the Android onto her back as he hammered into her.

She didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Yes!" she shouted, Trunks sucking on her throat as she wrapped her legs back around his waist, "Yes! YES YES!" She hollered out as the saiyan picked up speed, her vaginal juices leaking onto the grass under her, "Faster! FASTER FASTER FASTER YOU BITCH!" she ordered him as she began laughing maniacally.

Trunks growled out in pain as #21 scratched against his back, though that didn't deter him at all.

The Majin screamed as she climaxed, more of her vaginal juices flowing out under her as she came against Trunks dick. Her stamina allowed her to keep going.

She unwrapped her legs from Trunks waist and got onto all fours, allowing Trunks to continue thrusting into her unabated. "COME ON BITCH," #21 taunted the saiyan, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, FASTER, FASTER!?" Now Trunks grabbed a fistful of #21's hair, pulling her head back as he increased the strength of his thrusts. Now a crater was forming around the two, the earth shaking for miles.

#21's eyes dropped and her tongue flopped from her mouth as she climaxed again, sending a torrent of cum on Trunks crotch.

After a long while of this, a crater miles long surrounded the two enemies.

Once going on her 14th or 15th orgasm, #21 slammed the back of her head into Trunks face, dazing him as she flipped him over onto his back, "My turn again, fucker!" she laughed as she rode him again, placing the saiyan's hands onto her tits as she furiously rode atop of him.

A twitching coming from Trunks dick inside of her told #21 one thing, something Trunks confirmed when he moaned out, "Augh, God, I-I'm gonna-"

"Do it!" #21 ordered, "Let me have it!" she grinned maniacally.

Trunks roared out as he unleashed a wave cum within' #21's cunt. The blast of warmth filling the Android made her cry out and cum as well, releasing her own splash of juice that drizzled down her thighs and onto Trunks crotch.

She panted as Trunks super saiyan form faded away, his lavender hair falling back down around his head. He was spent. He lay spread eagle on the grass as #21 licked her lips and pinched his chin.

"So yummy. That almost better than candy." she sighed in bliss as she got off of him.

Almost all of his energy leaving him, the saiyan sat up as #21 did a twirl, her clothes appearing back on her body.

"So what now," Trunks asked, still sitting and practically accepting his fate, "you gonna eat me, and kill everyone else?"

The Majin looked to the son of Vegeta, a grin slipping across her face as she walked up to him. She pointed a finger at him, making him close his eyes as he prepared for the inevitable.

He felt a poke to his nose, making his eyes pop open, "Nope!" #21 answered him with a sly smile, her face inches from his, "Well, not _today_ at least." she flicked his nose.

She turned on her heel as she walked away from Trunks, "Besides, _I'm_ not who you should be worried about right now." She jabbed a thumb behind her, making Trunks raise an eyebrow as he turned around. His heart nearly fell out of his ass when he saw who was standing at the lip of the crater.

"M-Mai!?" Trunks eye twitched.

The girl he loved was gazing at him with an incredulous expression on her face, a Capsule aircraft placed just several meters behind her. The look on her face told Trunks one thing… she saw enough.

#21 passed Trunks an evil grin, knowing there'd be no way he could talk his way out of this one, "Have fun!" she teased as she shot up into the sky, flying off to leave the naked saiyan to deal with his… predicament.

Mai's face scrunched up in fury as she turned on her heel and stormed back towards her aircraft.

Trunks desperately searched for his pants as he tried to stop his girlfriend, "M-Mai, wait up, just let me explain!" he grabbed his sweats and chased after her.

XXX

A/N: And that's one of my first smut tries in **years**. How was it? Do I have a talent for this sort of thing? Let me know all your thoughts in a review!


End file.
